


Tharja the black reindeer

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Robin slowly finds out a secret that Tharja is very embarrassed about.





	Tharja the black reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja dresses up as a reindeer for christmas in fe heroes  
> so obviously she's a furry :P
> 
> any OOCness is due to me 1) not having gotten super far into Awakening yet 2) this being a modern shitposty au

Robin wasn’t the type of person who regularly looked through her girlfriend’s phone, very much not. She and Tharja had been dating for over a year now, and while Tharja had had some issues with jealousy in the beginning, a few honest talks had managed to clear things up and they now fully trusted each other. However, part of that trust was also that, if you had to look something up really quickly, and the other’s phone was the closest thing with internet connection, you just used that phone (in the understanding that you wouldn’t snoop).

So when Robin, while reading a book about the Napoleonic wars that she’d gotten from the library, decided she needed to quickly skim the Wikipedia article of some person in the book for more info, she didn’t think twice about reaching for Tharja’s phone on the nearby table. She’d intended it to be a quick search, but she was taken aback by Tharja’s phone background.

In the past they had always been the kind of backgrounds you’d expect from someone like Tharja: sigils, atmospheric pictures of the the moon or forests at night, something about whatever goth/death metal band she happened to be into at the time, stuff like that. So when it was instead a picture of a black reindeer in a snowy landscape it was kind of weird. Especially since the reindeer was standing upright and wearing clothes that very much looked like Tharja’s. And since it was drawn in a cartoony style that Robin had never known Tharja was into (Robin’s attempts to get her girlfriend into her favourite cartoons had always failed, though Tharja was more than happy to watch them as an excuse to cuddle with Robin).

Robin had to admit, the picture was pretty cute, even if she was puzzled by it. But hey, she’d never managed to understand much about all that witchcraft business. Maybe this was something witches just did with like, animal spirit guides or something like that? Have cute pictures of them on their phone? It’d probably be kind of like having a pet, right? Shrugging it off, she just went to the browser to open Wikipedia.

Next time she used Tharja’s phone the background was changed again, so she forgot all about the picture.

\--- 

Robin groggily rubbed her eyes as she sat on the edge of Tharja’s bed. She and Tharja had had a romantic date last night, and one thing had led to another, so of course Robin ended up staying the night. As usual, Tharja had already gotten up to shower and make breakfast (which she always insisted on, no matter how much Robin protested that she could do it for once) so Robin just didn’t really have anything to do right now, aside from being tired and a little bit sore. She slowly got up, stretched, and decided to look around Tharja’s room for something she could occupy herself with for a bit: a knick-knack to fiddle with, a book to page through, something like that. After a bit of searching she’d found a book with some illustrations from… some medieval work about demons or something, there wasn’t exactly a summary on the back and Robin wasn’t very familiar with this kind of thing. But hey demons always looked goofy so it should be at least a little bit entertaining. As she opened it to start looking through it however, a small magazine fell down. Curiously, she bent down to pick it up, only to immediately blush as she noticed what it was. It seemed she’d stumbled on one of Tharja’s dirty magazines…

It wasn’t a regular porn magazine though, instead this one seemed to be full of art of humanoid animals getting it on. It was… very unrealistic to say the least, in multiple ways. Though Robin couldn’t deny that it had some appeal. Before she could flip through too much of it though, Tharja called upstairs to announce breakfast was ready, so she quickly stored the magazine and the book where she’d found them. Honestly, this was hardly the weirdest kink she’d found out Tharja was into, so Robin reasoned it didn’t really warrant much investigation. Plus, if she didn’t make Tharja wait, maybe she could convince her to have a quickie….

\--- 

If there was one thing Tharja and Robin were very different in, it was their attitude towards kids. Tharja, frankly, found them annoying and had a tendency to just treat them like adults who were smaller than her, so usually she preferred to not interact with them as much as possible. Robin wasn’t necessarily the greatest with kids, but she did like spending with them, she thought it could be really fun! So when Lissa asked her to babysit Owain for a day, she said yes quickly. Owain was always an imaginative kid, it was always great fun to see what sort of stuff he came up with (although truth be told Robin was glad she didn’t have to watch him for more than one day, with how energetic he could be). By this point, she’d moved in with Tharja, so unfortunately Tharja would have to deal with him running around the house for an afternoon, but Robin had managed to… persuade her into it last night. So Tharja had decided to just have an afternoon of studying in their room while Robin occupied Owain.  
Right now, Robin was busy in the kitchen making a sandwich. It was already almost evening so it wouldn’t be that long until Lissa would come back, but Owain said he was hungry so she figured she might as well make him some kind of snack. She reasoned he was old enough to leave him out of her sight for the time it took to make a sandwich but apparently, she’d been wrong about that. 

She’d just about finished the sandwich when Owain came running in, waving his plastic sword and holding a…. black reindeer head?

“Behold, the chosen hero has slain the great black monster of the mountains, and has cut of its head as a sign of his triumph!”

Robin blinked once. Then twice. Then just walked over to take the reindeer head out of his hand, examining it. The plush thing had something familiar about it, though she had no idea where she would have seen it before. 

“Where did you get this? I don’t remember you bringing it with you, but we don’t have anything like that here I don’t think…”

Owain looked very sullen, his dramatic entrance with the head of the beast he had slain not having the impact he had hoped.

“I just found it while looking through the closet…”

She reached down to pat the boy’s head.

“Can you show me? We have to make sure it’s truly dead after all!”

That seemed to brighten Owain up, as he quickly took her hand and lead her off.

“Good idea! We can’t have it coming back to terrorise villagers!”

 

Owain lead her through the house, up the stairs (where she had expressly forbidden him from going, to avoid him annoying Tharja) towards a built-in closet in the corner of the hallway. When they’d moved in and had stored all the essentials in their closets, they’d had a few closets left over, so Tharja had just claimed that one to store any things she wanted to keep hidden. Robin was fine with that, she knew that when Tharja tried any witchcraft related things the results could be… unsettling so having them out of the way was nice. And it was only fair considering how much space she’d taken up with all her books. 

Owain pointed towards the closet with his sword, yelling loud enough so that the neighbours would probably file a noise complaint later.

“This is the cave of the dastardly beast! Its body should still be there!”

Robin went closer and opened the closet. There were various things in there, most of which she didn’t dare linger on too much, but she almost immediately noticed the large, black, fuzzy costume hanging from a coat-hanger in the middle of it. It had the same colour as the head, with weird hoof-like feet, so she reasoned they probably belonged together. Now that she saw them together, she recalled what it reminded her off. It seemed very similar to that weird lockscreen she’d once seen on Tharja’s phone that one time, minus the clothes. 

It seemed Tharja had been disturbed by Owain’s yelling though, as she came out to see what the commotion was.

“What’s going on? I thought you-“

She went slack-jawed, a blush creeping on her face at the sight of the costume. Before either Robin or Owain could really register it she’d taken it from their hands and disappeared back into her and Robin’s room. It was just about that time that the doorbell rang as Lissa came to pick Owain up, so there wasn’t any time left to investigate the matter (though, just to be sure, Robin made Owain promise not to tell his mother about the costume.)

When Robin came back to their room after cleaning up a bit, Tharja had seemingly already put the costume back in the closet and was sitting on the bed reading, like nothing had happened. Robin wasn’t having any of that though. She sat behind her on the bed and reached out to hug Tharja from behind. The other woman instinctively leaned in and for a moment it was silent, until Robin mentioned the elephant in the room.

“Love, why is there a large reindeer costume in the closet?”

Tharja went stiff and when Robin looked up she was clearly very, very red and very embarrassed. Robin almost regretted asking when Tharja spoke up.

“I just… like dressing up in it sometimes. It’s nice to do once in a while. Relaxing.”

Robin nodded.

“So, that art of a reindeer I saw on your phone once, was that the one that the costume depicts?”

Tharja flushed even more.

“You saw that? I mean, yeah. It’s… me… as a reindeer, I guess.”

Robin considered asking about the porn magazine she’d found too, but figured that Tharja was clearly already embarrassed enough that it’d be better not to torture her too much over this. So she just leant in to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you make a very cute reindeer.”

She was then silenced by Tharja hitting her with a pillow out of embarrassment.

\--- 

Nothing much was said about the whole thing afterwards. Tharja was somewhat more open about it, for example just saying she went to a convention to wear it instead of making up excuses, but that was about it. It was clear she wanted to keep this hobby to herself mostly and Robin, being the good girlfriend she was, fully accepted that and didn’t mention anything about it again.

Except for the reindeer plush she gave Tharja on her birthday. That one was totally worth the death glare she received from her girlfriend.


End file.
